Zeus
Zeus 'is a guardian spirit of lightning and is one of the Scorpion Triplets. He was created by Asterion to help protect the secrets of the Cretan Labyrinth. Physical description Zeus is a large black scorpion with yellow markings all over his body in the shape of lightning bolts. He has two giant claws and two smaller ones for holding things. He has a massively thick tail capable of smashing down walls that releases a deadly poison. Abilities As a lightning spirit, Zeus is able to generate electricity and fire it at his opponents. He also possess natural scorpion toxins that are much more deadlier than normal. Powers *'Scorpion physiology: Zeus' scorpion physiology grants him many natural abilities and attributes. **'Prehensile tail:' Zeus' large scorpion tail can be used as an additional limb in combat, balance, movement and even gripping objects. **'Pincer grip:' His pincers possess immense strength with which he is able to crush and slice objects. **'Wallcrawling:' Zeus is capable of adhering to and scaling vertical and horizontal surfaces with ease. *'Toxic poison:' Zeus' tail and fangs posses a powerful venom that is capable of causing paralysis and severe pain. If not treated, the venom will eventually kill the victim. **'Paralysis inducement:' Zeus can emit a light nerve gas from his mouth that paralyses trespassers. It is effective through inhalation and skin contact. **'Death inducement:' The poison in Zeus' stinger can inject his enemies with a powerful venom that slowly kills them. This type of poison also causes massive amounts of pain. *'Lighting manipulation:' Zeus is capable of manipulating electricity and lightning energy. **'Lightning projection:' Zeus is capable unleashing lightning energy in various ways such as beams, bolts, bombs, blasts, etc. **'Electrical resistance:' Zeus is immune to electrical based attacks. **'Thunderbolt projection:' Zeus can create, summon, direct and project lightning bolts. **'Lightning transportation:' Zeus is capable of travelling through electrical currents to reach another location. **'Lightning form:' Zeus is capable of entering a lightning form, in which he physically becomes lightning. **'Shocking:' Zeus can release extreme voltage, causing extreme damage to living beings and even incinerating objects. **'Electric aura:' Zeus is capable of surrounding himself with an electrical aura *'Predator instinct:' Zeus possesses a natural predatory instinct that makes him a master at hunting and tracking. It is with this ability that allows him to easily track down intruders in the labyrinth. *'Seismic sense:' Zeus is able to sense vibrations in the earth as a means to detect intruders as well as the movements of his allies. *'Enhanced durability and strength' *'Enhanced agility and speed' Skills *'Burrowing:' Poseidon is capable of tunneling through the earth with ease. Background Zeus, along with his brothers Hades and Poseidon, were created by Asterion to help him with protecting the secrets of the Cretan Labyrinth. With great speed, they can easily navigate the halls of the maze, catching those who dare to trespass against Asterion's orders. They will only spare those deemed worthy by Asterion. Trivia *Zeus is named after the Greek God of the same name. Category:Lightning Spirits Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Original Characters Category:A to Z Category:Good Category:Animals